The Forgotten Sister
by Pixie Star Fire
Summary: An expirimental OC of mine with a past link to Wolverine befriends Molly during the church scene in Escape to New York. Please tell me what you think! I own nothing but Wolfie!


**An experimental OC of mine has a run-in with Molly at the church in Escape To New York. Let's see how this works out now**.

"Only 198 mutants left on this stinkin' planet and that girl's gotta be one of 'em…" grumbled Wolverine as he lay face-down in the snow after being thrown out of a church by a twelve year old girl. In a few words, he was humiliated. That chick had just embarrassed him in front of his teammates! All he wanted to do was get her to stop screaming. His senses couldn't take that kind of abuse. Of course, he failed to notice that he was not alone until a voice pierced the silence.

"Fail, dude." The snide female voice sneered. Wolverine jumped to his feet, claws extended, ready for a fight. A shock was all he got.

The girl couldn't have been older than fourteen, and she was dressed in a costume like his, but different. Hers was black as night, with yellow claw marks on either side. Her mask covered the upper-half of her face, and it came up to horn-like points on either side with more yellow claw marks on those, also. She had a slim figure, and her lips were pulled up in a victorious smirk. Her moss-brown hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail, but it still fell to her shoulders. She carried a black backpack.

She tilted her head. "What on Earth did you do to upset the poor girl like that?" she asked in a mock-innocent voice. Wolverine growled at the teen. This was unacceptable. He was _Wolverine!_ This BS was not tolerated. She shrugged like he hadn't just tried to scare her, and walked into the church, ignoring his call.

Molly was holding her fists in a boxer-like stance. She could take these fools out. And to think she had a crush on that jerk Wolverine! Captain America and Iron Man were trying to move quietly around her, but she glared at them in turn. Until a new face disrupted the 'containment' process.

The teen Wolverine look-alike strutted into the church and dropped her bag into the nearest pew. Captain America and Iron Man looked at her, then at each other. Molly glared at the teen, determined to not trust this new arrival until she had a reason to. The priest didn't know what to think. She walked right up to Molly and stood next to her, gracing her with a compassionate smile.

"Hey. What's your name?" she asked in a friendly manner. Molly glanced up at her.

"Molly. What's yours?" Molly replied. Despite her best efforts, Molly couldn't help but like and trust this girl.

"You can call me She Wolf." She Wolf answered. She smiled down at Molly, who in turn smiled up at her. The rest of the people in the room were dumbfounded.

Wolverine had wandered back into the church, rubbing his head in the spot where he landed in the street. He glanced up, and saw the teen next to the little mutant. Something in his mind told him that the strange girl was hurting the younger one. His claws shot out, and he launched himself at the offending teen. She never saw him coming until it was too late.

She Wolf cried out as something massive struck her. Molly screamed at whoever had tackled her, promising a painful death if he had hurt her. It was only after she opened her eyes that she realized they were closed. She looked up through her mask at an outraged Wolverine who was pinning her to the floor, claws at her throat. Tears slipped out her eyes and down her cheeks. It was him she had been looking for. And she better tell her why, quickly, before he killed her.

"Are you really so heartless that you would kill your own sister?" She Wolf whispered, but she might as well as shouted it out. Everyone in the room stared at her with a 'What the hell?' look on there face. Wolverine looked like he had been sucker punched. It was just the distraction she needed. She Wolf rolled back onto her shoulder blades and used her legs to launch Wolverine off her. She used the momentum to launch herself into the air, drawing her three metal claws from each hand. She Wolf landed in a crouched position, then she straightened, looking at the dumbfounded faced of her brother, his friends, the priest, and Molly.

"You though you were the only one, right Logan? Think again. I was five, and they told you it was either you or me that would get into that machine. You went first, because you had promised to protect you kid sister, even though you where twenty. So I had to watch you scream and writhe in that tank, and I screamed and struggled to get to you. Remember? They told me you had died, and they forced me into a second tank and did the same procedure to me. When I woke up, you were gone. I ran and ran, and called your name, but you never answered, did you? So I lived on my own in the streets, looking and hoping to find you, and now I have, only to find you don't remember me…" She Wolf spat her story at Wolverine, using each word as a weapon against him. He flinched at each one. At the end, she collapsed into tears on the floor.

Molly didn't know what to think. This teen was Wolverine's forgotten sister, so she was a runaway as well. Maybe she could stay with the others! She walked over to the teen and hugged her. It had felt like the right thing to do. And it was, because the teen hero latched on to Molly and sobbed into her shoulder. Molly patted her back until her tears subsided and she stood up, drying what was left of her tears.

"Thank you, Molly." She Wolf said.

"No problem, Wolfie." Molly said cheekily. Captain America was fed up with this mushy friendship, he had more important matters at hand. Like finding Cloak. He didn't need to look hard, Cloak had ghosted up the stairs to Molly's side.

"Run, Cloak! Wolfie and I can handle these dork-faces!" Molly shouted. She had taken up her boxing stance again, and She Wolf had raised her fists with the deadly Wolverine claws. Cloak smiled beneath his hood.

"Thank you, Molly, and, er, Wolfie, but I am tired of running." He said in an ominous monotone. Captain America looked confused at something Iron Man told him. He turned to relay the information.

"Spider Woman has spotted Cloak inside Daggers hospital room. I don't get it!" he said.

"My imposter." He said.

"Come on!" Molly cried from next to She Wolf. "We gotta kick the fake you's butt!" She Wolf laughed hard. Cloak's cloak opened, and the portal of darkness swirled, pulling Molly and Wolfie into the vortex. Wolverine cried out in outrage.

"You're… you're right. Only a coward would surrender now." He told the runaways before they entered the cloak. Wolverine growled at Cloak.

"Farewell, father. Thank you for everything." He said, then disappeared.

"Tyrone, wait!" Captain America called. Wolverine looked at him.

"You had a son?" he asked.

"You had a sister?" Captain America retorted. It only managed to piss Wolverine off, who stormed out of the church.

xXxXxXx

"What is this?" a bruised and beaten Dagger asked, surveying the rooftop. The Cloak imposter lay forgotten in the snow. Nico walked over, placing her jacket around the injured woman's shoulders.

"It's over, Dagger. That's all that matters." Nico told her.

"You're alive!" Cloak cried. He had just materialized and was releasing the two girls from the folds of his cloak.

"But… but, where are Gert and Old Lace?" Molly asked, whirling around in circles, attempting to find her friends. She Wolf slipped of to the side, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Hey! What about me?" Victor called from the metal platform he, Gert, and Old Lace were riding. The cheerful group huddled, with Cloak and Dagger off to the side, and the teen girl felt like an intruder. That is, until the one they called Victor looked up and glared at her. Something inside him sparked, and Wolfie froze, perfectly straight up and she floated slightly. The group looked up at a grim Victor and the floating costumed girl. Tears of pain flowed down her face. Something in Molly snapped at seeing one of her friends hurt her new friend.

"Stop it!" Molly screamed. She launched herself at Victor, who lost his concentration. The teen fell to the ground and didn't move. Molly changed paths and ran to the side of her friend. She gently shook her shoulder.

"Wolfie? Wolfie, please wake up." Molly whispered. Gert and Old Lace kneeled at her side and looked at the teen Wolverine. Wolfie opened her eyes and scooted away, a wild look in her eyes.

"Wolfie, we won't hurt you." Molly pleaded with the terrified girl. Molly glared at Victor. Slowly, she calmed down enough to tell her story to the runaways. At the end, they all gaped at her.

"So you're really Wolverine's sister?" Victor asked.

"Yes." Was the firm but distant answer he received.

"Well, you'll have to come with us!" Chase said. He wasn't one to trust, but after she had helped save Cloak, he deemed her OK. The others nodded, and Cloak opened the folds of his cloak for them all to enter. A moment later, they were in the runaways lair. Molly looked at her friend.

"Hey, you have any clothes?" Molly asked.

"Um, I had some in my backpack, but that got left in New York." Wolfie murmured, scratching the back of her head.

"Some of my stuff should fit you, come on!" Molly exclaimed, dragging her friend behind her.

"Do you think it's safe to leave Molly alone with her. If she's anything like Wolverine, she's indestructible." Nico said. About fifteen minutes later, the two girls emerged. The teen super-weapon looked like your normal girl, wearing a pair of jeans and a sky-blue t-shirt. Her chocolate eyes glistened with excitement.

"So what to we call you now?" Gert asked.

"Call me Liza."


End file.
